


Nerds On Facebook

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Facebook, M/M, teenagers being teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your friends all have Facebook. Let's see what goes down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerds On Facebook

**[Your Full Name joined Facebook]**

**[Your Full Name] is now friends with Felix Kjellberg, ToastyKen, and five others.**

**[Your Full Name]-** I finally made a Facebook. Are you fucking happy?

_**Felix Kjellberg and 2 others like this** _

**Felix Kjellberg-** Yes. Took you for fucking ever to finally come to our side.

 **ToastyKen-** The dark side.

 **Felix Kjellberg-** Shut up Kenneth.

**[Your Full Name] and 4 others like this comment**

**ToastyKen-** Don't call me Kenneth. 

 **Felix Kjellberg-** Sorry,  _Kenneth_

**[Your Full Name] likes this comment**

**___**

**[Your Full Name] is now friends with CryWasTaken**

**CryWasTaken - [Your Full Name]**

Hey. Took you awhile to add me. How come?

**[Your Full Name] - CryWasTaken**

I needed to think about it. 

**CryWasTaken - [YourFull Name]**

You needed to think about it? Come on [Y/N], we've been friends forever. 

**[Your Full Name] - CryWasTaken**

Shh, child. It's all good now.

**___**

**[Your Full Name] is now friends with LordMinion and Muyskerm**

**_LordMinion likes this_  
**

**Markiplier-** Why would you want to be friends with Wade? He's awful!

 **[Your Full Name]-** I felt sorry for him. 

 **LordMinion-** Why must you attack me with words?

 **[Your Full Name]-** Just calm down Wade. It'll be okay.

 **LordMinion-** I feel unloved.

_**Markiplier likes this** _

**Markiplier-** You know we love you bud.

 **[Your Full Name]-** *smooches* 

**LordMinion-** Aw, thanks. 

**Markiplier-** Prop hunt later? 

**LordMinion-** Sure. But I have homework first. 

**[Your Full Name]-** I'll join, but don't cry when you lose to my skills. 

**Markiplier-** Oh, it's on. 

**[Your Full Name] and LordMinion likes this comment**

_**  
** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more?


End file.
